This is Home
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: Set after Regina learns of Maid Marian's return. Emma wants to confront her, scared that the news will push her back over to the dark side. Hook is determined to stand by her side, no matter what... and Charming isn't pleased with the relationship developing between his daughter and the untrustworthy pirate.
1. Chapter 1

This is Home

Category: Drama

Pairing: Captain Swan

Summary: Set after Regina learns of Maid Marian's return. Emma wants to confront her, scared that the news will push her back over to the dark side. Hook is determined to stand by her side, no matter what... and Charming isn't pleased with the relationship developing between his daughter and the untrustworthy pirate.

Warnings: Contains spoilers for episode 3x22 There's No Place Like Home.

Disclaimer: I own nadda :P

Authors Notes: First OUAT story, here we go! :)

* * *

Goosebumps prickled along Emma's skin but they had nothing to do with the cool night's breeze whipping around her. A tight knot of dread formed in her stomach as she stood staring out into the dark, the lights and noise from the diner blurring behind her. The pain in Regina's eyes burned in her memory, the devastating anguish that had quickly been smothered by hatred...

_Oh god, what had she done._

How could she have been so stupid, not recognising the name? Maid Marian was no longer an insignificant moment in the past. She was no longer just a women pleading to see her family. She was here in the _now, _a consequence and there would be ramifications. Regina's steely gaze had promised as much.

Emma drew her arms together fighting the chill that crawled through her body. How long had she been standing in the street cowering... minutes, hours? Regina's icy warning resonated in her head, the cold promise keeping her feet rooted firmly to the ground.

"_You did this." Her eyes had blazed with anger, the evil she'd tried so hard to fight pooling under the surface of dark orbs. "When the time comes, remember that." _

Any further plea of forgiveness had died on Emma's lips as she'd watched the former queen stalk away. She didn't know if it was a threat or if the words were conjured up in the heat of the moment but either way she was frozen in place, guilt keeping her from finding out.

The jarring of wood skewered her thoughts and she tensed as the bell above the door gave a happy jingle. She wasn't ready to face anyone yet. For once Regina hadn't created a spectacle but it wouldn't take them long to figure out what she'd done and the thought of her family offering comfort left a vile taste in the back of her mouth.

"_Swan_?"

A sigh caught in her throat as Hook's voice sounded behind her. _Was that relief she felt?_

Nothing could replace the bond she was forming with her parents. Each day that passed made their relationship stronger, she was opening up to their love but despite sharing the same blood, life and circumstances had imprinted her with a different view of the world. She wanted to be more like them, to see light and opportunity in every negative but that wasn't her, not yet.

Maybe not ever.

She'd grown up an orphan, _jaded_ just like Hook and it eased her nerves to deal with the Captain's bunt dose of reality. It was familiar and reassuring because unlike her parents they both knew happy endings weren't a given. They'd each found love and they both understood the pain of losing it. They related in a way that she and her parents never would. But right now she wasn't sure she could talk to anyone, even him.

She needed time to think, to fully comprehend the situation she'd created but the silent plea didn't make it passed her lips as his boots shuffled closer.

"You'll catch your death out here, love." His voice was rough as he settled a hand against her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze before turning her around. Her mouth was drawn in a tight line and not even the cover of darkness could disguise the pallor washing her skin. Without a second thought he dropped his arm and shrugged free from his leather jacket, raising it and using his hook to swing it over her shoulders. Emma Swan was not a fragile women. She was strong, independent and entirely capable and and when her brow rose to question the move the corners of his mouth twitched ever so slightly. "You think a pirate can't show a bit of chivalry every now and again?"

"_Hook..._" She sighed, not sure how to respond as she turned her back towards him. Hopefully he would get the message. She wasn't in the mood for banter, she needed to figure out a way to fix things with Regina or in the very least keep the women from inflicting another curse on the town. The Queen's heart had grown lighter, she was using _good_ magic. If Regina reverted to the dark side again then that was it, there would be no coming back from it.

"You didn't know." He ignored her subtle warning to leave, crossing his hook over his forearm as he leaned into her, "you saved Marian's life. That boy has his mother back thanks to you."

"No-" she spun on her heel causing him to take a step back. _Good_. She didn't need his pity and she certainly didn't need to be left feeling patronised. "Don't try to paint this as right. You warned me something like this could happen and I didn't listen... Regina's pain, that's on me."

"Aye and what if you had known?" He interjected, his accent hanging thickly between them, "would you have let her die? That women's only fault was trying to protect your mother." The silence beat between them stretching out until he challenged her stubbornness, "don't forget the Queen was the one who ordered her death. _She_ caused this love, not you."

"It doesn't matter." Emma swallowed roughly, tearing her gaze away from him as she choked down a sharp breath, "all Regina can see right now is that Mary Margaret took away her one true love and I just destroyed the closest thing she had to a second chance."

The silence found it's way back again, looming between them and Emma slipped out of his jacket offering it with a forced smile, "I have to make this right. I have to find her before it's too late."

Hook reached out but instead of grasping the soft black leather his fingers curled around her arm. "Swan, listen to me-"

"_Please,_" she shook her head, tugging herself free, "just go back inside. Stay with Henry, make sure he's safe."

For a brief moment he contemplated the request. The boys welfare was just as important as making sure Storybrooke's saviour was protected but deep down he knew Henry wasn't in any danger. Whatever vengeance Regina might be harbouring it was only only directed toward one person. The women about to walk into the lions den.

"I promised myself I would stop chasing after you-" he stepped forward, curling his hook against his chest as he closed the distance between them, "I don't intend to break that promise."

A tight knot formed in her throat and she swallowed it determined not to show how his bluntness affected her. He didn't need to ask permission to leave, she had already given it and she inhaled sharply as she thrust the leather jacket back in his face. "Good. I can handle this on my own."

He shook his head, ripping the jacket from her grasp and throwing it on the ground. "Listen to me, Swan-" he held her gaze, eyes growing serious, "I'm not chasing after you love, because this time we're doing it together."

Shock zapped the strength from her stance and she shifted awkwardly, her brows knitting together in confusion. She didn't deserve this sudden unwavering loyalty from him. He'd tried to warn her, had said time and time again that her actions could have consequences but she chosen not to listen. This was her doing and she would find a way to make it up to Regina.

On her own.

"Henry needs-"

"Charming and Snow will take him home. No harm will come to him by Regina's hand, you know that Emma..."

The use of her name soften her reaction. Despite everything going through her mind she knew the words were true. Every step Regina had taken towards the light had been inspired by Henry. She loved him and there was no way she'd take her anger out on her son. But that didn't explain Hook and his damn stubbornness. "_Why?_"

It was a simple question but his heart thudded in his chest as he tried to reject the truth- _because he'd go to the end of the world for her_.

Because he'd always been willing to risk his life for two things, revenge and love. She was under his skin and he'd lost love once, he wasn't going to let it happen again. "That's something we need to figure out, together I should hope."

"_Killian_..."

Her face heated as his hand reached out to brush her cheek. Trust wasn't something she gave easily, not even to honourable people like her parents but her heart filled as he pulled them closer together. He was a pirate, a seasoned liar and a scoundrel... but he had given up the one thing he loved most -his ship- to save her family, to save _her _from another curse.

Everything he'd done had been completely selfless and the act had opened her heart.

She met his lips, allowing her instincts to guide her as she palmed his warm chest. No matter what her head warned, she did trust him and it was only a pang of guilt that made her stop. How could she enjoy this when she'd just robbed another women of the same true happiness.

Stepping back she forced a light smile as she reached down to pick up his jacket. "Let's go."

"Aye." He touched his lips briefly, memorising the taste of her before shrugging into the leather. Then with an outstretched arm he motioned down to where her car sat waiting. "After you my lady."

Making a snap decision she locked their fingers together offering him a real smile this time. He returned it with a raised eyebrow and she turned before he had time to comment, trying to ignore the flush rising on her cheeks. Whatever was developing between them it was real and she had no doubt there were interesting times ahead.

She only hoped they didn't end with Regina turning one of them into a frog.


	2. Chapter 2

Charming tensed, breathing roughly through his nose as he watched his daughter and Hook through the window of Granny's diner. Everyone had learned who the mysterious women from the past was, what her survival now meant and his heart ached from the untimely reveal. Emma wasn't at fault, she'd been trying to do the right thing but he also felt a pang of regret for Regina. Despite everything, she was working hard for redemption and he had no idea where this setback was going to lead her.

"_David_..."

Gentle fingers brushed against his arm and he relaxed slightly at the comforting touch, until he noticed the absence of their son in his wife's arms. "Where's Neal, he's-"

"With Henry." She alleviated his concern, shifting her gaze to the booth behind them where their grandson sat cradling Prince Neal. Red was there too, making sure the baby was supported properly and Mary-Margaret smiled at the perfect picture of her family.

Charming sighed, wishing he could enjoy the moment but unease settled in his stomach as he glanced back to the window. He should be out there comforting his daughter not Hook. To think the man had just been starting to grow on him. Now all he could see was the untrustworthy pirate, the one who had less than honourable intentions and he sucked in a sharp breath as the man placed a hand over Emma's shoulder. After a moment he removed his jacket and Charming stiffened. Classic move, surely Emma would see right through-

"_Damn-it_." He mumbled under his breath as he watched her accept the Captains offer before turning around. He should put a stop to it now before it got out of control but he had no idea how to go about it. Firstly it wasn't his place to dictate who she could spend time with and secondly he wasn't really the controlling type. He would just have to settle for waiting it out, hoping Emma would eventually come to her senses. "What's she doing with him?"

Mary-Margaret sensed it was a rhetorical question but that didn't stop her from answering. "Isn't it obvious?" She disliked the man, possibly more than her husband. The amount of times he had put her family in danger was beyond forgiveable but this was important to Emma. If she could find it in her heart to move forward with Regina then deep down she knew she owed Hook the same courtesy. "We don't have to like it..."

"But we have to live with it-" he finished, tensing and digging his fingers into the ridge above his elbow as Hook stepped closer to Emma.

"He has gone a long way to prove himself." She admitted as she watched the scene unfolding. No matter what their personal feelings were on the situation it was clear that Hook did genuinely care about their daughter. She'd nearly choked on her hot cocoa when Emma had let slip about him trading the Jolly Rodger to save them all. At first she hadn't believed it but when Emma had finally convinced her it was true, she'd let go of some of her animosity towards him.

"You know he gave up his ship to bring her back from New York." She brought it up lightly, wondering if the information would make a difference. She'd seen her husband be protective countless of time before but he was always willing to listen to reason. This time he was acting differently and it took her a moment before she started to understand. This was fatherly love, instinct that came with being a parent and it presented a whole new set of rules and challenges. "I know you're worried but we need to trust her."

His only response was a gruff shrug as he watched Emma turn from Hooks grasp. _Finally, a sensible move._ He wanted her to get away, wanted her to come inside where he could keep an eye on her and when she thrust the jacket back in Hooks face, he felt a small wave of relief. Mary-Margaret curled into his side and he gazed down watching her reaction closely. Out of everyone he thought she'd be the last person to approve of the Captain making a play for their daughter but she seemed almost content watching them and something pulled tightly in his stomach. "You know something don't you?"

"Of course not..." she silenced him, shifting her head to betray the hint of a smile. Emma had admitted they'd shared another kiss and when the shock had worn off Mary-Margaret had finally started to see the truth unravelling in front of her. Her daughter was happy and really that was all that mattered. "Watch them, try and forget about everything he's done and just look."

Confused, Charming followed the instruction. His daughter _looked_ angry as hell until something Hook said made her expression change to one of shock. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he didn't need to. The way her eyes soften as the pirate took a step closer, the way her cheeks flushed with colour... he knew exactly what that meant.

"And you're ok with this? With _him_?" He turned to Mary-Margaret, no longer wanting to see what was happening outside. He'd already seen far more than he wanted to and with no way to stop it, he figured it was better if he distanced himself from the scene.

"I never said I was ok with it-" she admitted softly, tugging him away from the window, "but she's happy. After everything she's been through doesn't she deserve that?"

"Maybe you're right." He toyed with the idea as he slung his arm over her shoulder. He wanted to believe that everything would work out for the best but doubt niggled at him. Was he being far too overprotective? Probably. Did the admittance make a difference... not in the slightest. "I'm going to remind you of this when Neal brings home his first potential suitor."

"Well it's a good thing that won't be for a long, _long_ time." She smiled as they moved back towards the booth with their son but before they got in hearing distance of Henry she stopped them. "David, what about Regina?" She'd wanted to go after her, console the women who had become something more than an enemy but common sense had prevailed. She knew better than to face the former queen whilst she was angry, she just didn't know what to do next.

"Let's leave it for tonight. Tomorrow when she's had a chance to calm down we'll talk to her." He hoped it would be that simple and didn't voice the doubts still nagging him. Maybe a night away from trouble was exactly what they all needed. A chance to hit the reset button and start again, moving forward in the right direction.

One night without any worries, could it really be possible?


	3. Chapter 3

Emma slumped her shoulders against the wooden door, letting out a defeated sigh as she glanced over to Hook. If Regina was home then she was ignoring the repeated banging. If she was somewhere else, like the vault, then their problems were about to escalate very quickly. "I don't like this." She hated assuming the worst but she couldn't deny the fact Regina's emotions were unstable. Darkness still resided in her heart, waiting for an opportunity to take back control and Emma was not going to let that happen. Not just for Regina's sake but for Henry's as well. "We need to get inside."

Hook shook his head, visibly blanching at the terrible plan. "If you think I'm breaking into the evil Queens house, you're mad love."

"She's not evil, not any more." Emma tried to defend her but there was no missing the doubt that laced her words. Determined to push the negative thoughts aside, she scrubbed a tired hand over her face, "do you have a better idea?"

"Aye, I've got several... they all involve a bottle of rum and my hammock," he winked, toying with the overgrown greenery as she slapped his arm.

"_Oi._.. well, can't blame a man for trying can you?" He rubbed the sore spot, letting out a slow breath as he glanced up at the house. If Swan wanted in then he would follow her but he really, _really_ hoped it didn't come to that. "Look love, for all we know she's not even home."

"Her car's here-" Emma point out, pushing off the wood and turning to see if she could get a look in any of the windows. All the curtains were drawn but there was a light shining through upstairs. She didn't need to be the sheriff to put two and two together.

"What's if she's just gone for a walk." He tried again to dissuade her, wincing at the glare she shot back over her shoulder. She was nothing if not the most stubborn women he'd ever argued with... and he'd be damned if he didn't find it sexy as hell. "All I'm saying is-"

"_Hook."_ Irritation flared in her tone and she knocked on the door again. If he wanted to leave fine but she wasn't going anywhere, not until she had a chance to talk to the women avoiding her. "Regina I know you're in there-" she knocked again, "I'm sorry, I just want to-"

The door suddenly burst open and Emma stepped back, her gaze falling to the orb of light cracking in Regina's hand. Before she had a chance to react she went flying, hitting the cement stairs and instinctively rolling to try and lessen the impact.

"_Swan_!"

She was vaguely aware of Hook shouting out behind her. There was alarm in his voice but she was ok and she gingerly tried to push herself up to prove it. Nothing felt broken... but boy was she was going to have some bruises in the morning. "Regina," she breathed out, clutching her side as she found her footing, "you're angry, I get that."

The women's eyes grew impossible dark at the comment. Yes she was angry, she had every right to be and the stupidity of Swan testing her was nearly inconceivable. Energy sparked from her fingertips and she curled her hand urging it into a ball. She could feel the instability shooting through her blood like fire and her arm shook as she tried to control the reaction to lash out.

"Come on love..." Hook stepped in front of her, deliberately removing Emma from the line of fire. He wanted to go to her, make sure she was ok but his feet didn't follow the command. This was the only way he could keep her safe, by keeping Regina distracted. "We didn't know. Aye, we made a mistake but if anyone's to blame it's that wicked sister of yours. She sent us back there in the first place."

"Defending the saviour?" Regina's voice was cold, calculating as the magic crackled in her palm, "how very... _virtuous_ of you pirate."

Emma recognised the vindictive glint in the angry women's gaze and panic knotted her stomach. Regina was going to try and use Hook as collateral and there was no way she was going to let that happen. "Regina, _don't_-" she ignored the twinge in her side, lunging forward in an attempt to draw the women's fire, "this is my fault, _I_ did this..."

"Yes you did!" Fury curled in her throat as her eyes tore between the pair. Something was different. The Captain of the Jolly Rodgers had no place fighting the saviours battles but yet here he was and was that concern written over Swans face?

Another jolt of anger shot through her.

So they had found happiness together, _perfect_. "You destroyed my second chance..." the fire in her hand suddenly flickered out and a cruel smile twisted on her lips, "how about I destroy yours."

Her fingers snapped into a tight fist and she focused her energy, watching the panic light Hook's gaze as he started suffocating. The control was empowering, calming and she relished the purely evil feel of it.

"Regina, stop it!" Emma squeezed Hooks arm trying to reassure him, watching his fingers claw deftly beneath his throat. He wasn't getting enough air and a sick feeling of dread slammed violently in her chest as his lips started to tinge blue. "You're killing him!"

Regina raised her fist, using the anger that pulsed through her body the fuel the fire. Without giving it a second thought her lips curved sarcastically in response, "yes dear, that would be the point..."


End file.
